


Fit To Be Tied

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Fit To Be Tied

Title: Fit To Be Tied   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended in this world or in fairytale land ;)   
Fandom: Once Upon A Time   
Pairing: Regina/Emma aka Swan Queen   
Rating:  PG    
AN: Prompt meme challenge filled. Thanks to [](http://itsalovestory1.livejournal.com/profile)[**itsalovestory1**](http://itsalovestory1.livejournal.com/) for the suggestion, I hope you like it!  

   


“You are enjoying this way too much.” Regina panted, her movements slow and deliberate as her head came up and then sank back down to the floor again.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Emma smirked, watching her from her perch on the soft mattress. Regina’s eyes simply narrowed as Emma chuckled and rolled onto her stomach, peering over the edge of the bed, and blatantly checking out her toned abs peaking out from her black sports bra. There was a slight sheen covering the tempting flesh before her, Emma noticed as the abs once again flexed and she quickly locked her gaze with the dark eyes of her lover as she sat back up.

“Right,” Regina growled slightly under her breath bringing herself back up to touch her knees with her chin before flopping back down to the carpet and staying there as she tried to catch her breath. “You know, when I suggested exercising together, I meant that you would actually do something _with_ me.”

“Oh, trust me, this is much more fun than doing sit ups,” Emma teased, her grin growing wider. “Besides, I was wounded in action, remember?” She waved her bandaged wrist. “And whose fault is that?”

“Ok, fair enough,” Regina sighed, her mind flashing back to just how Emma strained the muscles in her wrist, and the ‘workout’ they had been engaged in together in the back seat of the Storybrooke Police cruiser when it had happened. She had been lucky that she could walk after that afternoon rendezvous. A naughty smirk crossed her full lips at the memory.

“I should have filed a claim against the city for being injured on the job,” Emma pouted, her eyes twinkling with mischief as Regina once again resumed her sit ups at a much quicker pace. The woman’s steady rocking movement was beginning to distract her, turn her on. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can make it up to you,” Regina said, her muscles flexing as she sat up and leaned further, rolling forward to steal a quick kiss from Emma’s lips. “I seem to recall Dr. Whale recommending bed rest.”

“With all this pent up energy, I don’t know if rest will be in the cards,” Emma cocked an eyebrow and scooted up towards the headboard, grinning as Regina slowly followed her every move with those dark mysterious eyes.

“That can be arranged, my dear.” Regina made her way onto the mattress and continued towards Emma, like a big cat hunting her prey. Oh yes, exercising together had been a wonderful suggestion...


End file.
